Friend or Foe?
by ClaireLewis
Summary: AU/a world were people are afraid of Shapeshifters and hire SOLDIERS to rid the city of them, SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal brings a stray Puppy home one rainy evening? But what will he do when he discovers that the Puppy is actually a Shapeshifter? Extremely cute Shapeshifter
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Angeal Hewley, like every other SOLDIER was trained to rid the city of such abominations as Shapeshifters. One rainy evening and a stray Puppy was enough to turn his life upside-down. How will he handle military duties and a very, VERY cute shapeshifter pup?

„Angeal… Angeal, wake up"

I groan and open my eyes, feeling the pain that paralyzes mt body. The last thing I remember was trying to escame the building where I set the bomb. I was close, so close… just a little bit late. Pain rips through my body, I can't even breathe. I know I'm wounded I know I'm showing my weakness, I don't give a fuck, not at the moment. I cast a glance at Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER. Is he disappointed that one of his best warriors ended up in such a miserable state?

„What you did… was truly amazing. I've never seen anyone beat so many enemies single-handed. I see that we never truly apprecited you"

I can't focus on his words. Yeah the enemy's army was weak, mostly privates and a few monsters, nothing sophisticated for a First yet still I was barely breathing. There were too many of them, that's all. And they've captured our support team, so that made everithing harder.

„Angeal, your mission was to save Genesis Rhapsodos. Do you know what happened to him?"

A few images flash in my mind and only if I wasn't a SOLDIER, I'd probably cry a little bit now. I know what happened, I know that these wounds are wothless, this whole mission makes no sense becaouse of this one thing.

„They killed him."

There, I said it. And yeah, Genesis… was dead, in fact. I was sure that it was him, no wonder. But it weren't the enemy troops that killed him, not exactly. When I ventured into the fort, he was the one to greet me there, promising to fight alongside me and protect me, I didn't know that it was a trap. While kiling the troops I was sure he would stand by their side but it was a three-way battle in fact. I was the one who maybe not killed him but wounded him enough so that the troops could take him. I could even hear He is the enemy, execute him as painfully as possible"

„What? Genesis…"

„… is dead. I couldn't save him…"

The rest of the way we spend in silence, Lazard is proud of me because I infiltrated the enemy's forst, beat down like two or three divisions, planted a bomb and blew the whole structure up, but it was all for nothing, because Genesis is dead. I remember his last words he said to me, as I ventured further into the fort, knowing that there are more dangers, that if I survive there it will be too late to save him.

My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow.

„Genesis…" I whisper.

Lazard just watches me, soon reaching for a heavy sword. He has to use to hands to move it before giving it to me. The Buster Sword, it wasn't allowed on this mission I had to take a shotgun on my back instead, that made me feel a bit uncomfortable thorough the whole missions but rules are rules. One sword, up to two small firearms and no more than one large firearm. That was what we were allowed to equip.

I sigh and try to fall asleep again. All of this was for nothing… I can't even… Shiva, why it was me assigned to this mission, because I was Genesis's friend? Sephiroth would do much better, he had a chance to… save him. Standing up with a bit trouble, I take the shotgun off my back and put the Buster Sword there just to lie down on my side and forget about everything, I don't know when I fell asleep but i was awake just minutes before we arrived near the town.

„People may feel anxious if they see a military vehicle, you'll walk home from now on." Lazard says.

I nod and get out of the truck, just to walk towards the city lights. I'll have to meet Sephiroth, to tell him everything. My wounds are burning with pain. I didn't tell Lazard everything… there is a chance that Genesis is alive… what I saw before getting knocked out by the explosion I was sure that after two days spent in the dungeons, fighting monsters to plant the bomb and run away. I'm sure I saw him, he tried to reach out to me, I just had no time. But even if he was alive, he was an enemy now. To SOLDIER both meant that he is dead. His SOLDIER honor was dead.

Right now I'll be on a duty, like every SOLDIER in the city, my job is to rid the city of Shapeshifers. Abominations… they disguise as humans, animals, or show mixed forms if that's what they need. They kill the townspeople, they are monsters that came out of nowhere, appeared out of the blue and starter terrorizing the city. That's when SOLDIER duties changed a bit, we became more, hm, involved in the city life, All for the sake of people. So when I'm in the city I look for those shapeshifters and eliminate them as soon as I have the evidence. In fact I feel more like a serial killer than a soldier. It was hard at the beggining, killing innocent looking animals or people. In each of their fors, they are abominable in their innocent look. They are monsters, and it always has been a SOLDIER's duty to kill monsters. This is how the things should be, we risk our lives and fight until we die so that the people would be safe. The city is close, just a few minutes of walk away…

As I walk past the stable, I see a man, laughing as a little girl screams, she is in rider uniform.

„What? You said You loved your pony, right? I just want to play with my favourite rider"

I know what he is up to, these beasts have no emotions and so I have to show no mercy. I take few long steps and jump on the high fence, just to perform a mid-air flip and land flawlessly on the ground. I take my sword although firearms such as machine guns are best against shapeshifting monsters. I try to slash the beast before it can touch the little girl. Shapeshifters are born sadists, they don't just eat their wictims, they poison them, torture slowly, they 'play' with their food until the victims die of pain. I saw more deaths from shapeshifters' hands and claws than I ever should. Why? Because such creatures shouln't even exist.

I slash the monster with my sword but the thing's skin seems immune to that. Dammit! He then morphs into a centaurus, weilding a chain. It happened in a matter of… seconds!? No biology, physics or chemistry laws could ever allow that! The monster is terryfying, his muscles bigger than any human body could ever train, unnatural and awful, with black swollen veins looking as if they were about to explode any moment. Its face as ugly as a centaurus's face can be. Eyes firey red, face almost deformed with anger, one can almost feel the beast's wrath.

The paddock becomes a battle arena, as I dodge its chain attacks, damn, this is going to get tough, especially if I will be forced to roll on my back, of if this child calls for help.

No one can help a SOLDIER, we are lone wolves. And besides, if anyone gets hurt, the blame is on me. That's why I don't want support. Well, as I cast a quick glance at the girl, I see she is paralyzed with fear. No wonder, how old can she be? Eight years old? Nine? I curse myself for attention loss, as the centaurus turns back to kick me in the gut. It is much stronger than any human, and not many SOLDIERS would volunteer to fight it. The centaurus kind are one of the worst… I land on the ground, gasping from pain and surprise. Shiva, why the hell something like that walks upon our planet?

I can hear this child's cry, she just saw a first class SOLDIER being beat up by a… pony? Oh no… I won't allow that! I force myself up even though my muscles hurt after days of travelling and fighting in the enemy's field. I then reach to get a shotgun at my back, all i feel is a sword. Oh yeah, it is no training it is a real battle and I am the one SOLDIER who doesn't want to use firearms and prefers traditional weapons like swords. Well, fighting a centaurus with a sword is hardcore, since making them bleed without a bullet seems impossible to many. But what should a single centaurus be for a man who beat up three army divisions?

My wounds aren't fully healed but I have a drive strong enough to let me fight until the end. The sword on my back, symbol of my family's Honor. I have to protect my SOLDIER honor. I can see my usual sword in centaurus's hand, my last resort is a handgun I am carrying for crisis situations like this one.

I pull the gun out andtry to aim before the Centaurus beheads me with my own sword… I shoot once, twice, both miss, the third bullet hits its arm. The centaurus who believed that it can actually beat down a First class SOLDIER is far past wrong.

It drops my sword in shock and disbelief this is my chance. One of the rules of fighting the centaurus: once it bleeds things get easier. Not easy. Just a bit easier.

I manage to chop the centaurus's arm off with one slash but quickly fall on my back as I feel the chain hit me under my knees. How!? Doesn't matter, I am on the ground, meaning I am an easy target. The cetaurus wails and backs down. It's gathering energy, that means, it's defense is stronger. I take my sword and press it to my forehead. My wounds from the mission are re-opened, I got distracted… I know that I have some time before the Centaurus gathers its energy. I'll have to dodge many powerful attacks so in order not to break the Buster Sword, my symbol of Honor I decide to put it near the crying girl.

„It is SOLDIER's job to protect the people" I say simply. I know I just won't let any centaurus touch the Buster Sword. They may dream…

„Mr. Soldier… Mr.'s wounds are bleeding…" she says, with high pitched voice.

I ignore her, walking to the other side of the paddock, ready to counter the Centaurus's attacks if needed. I do that so that it will concetrate on me and not on the little girl. It turns face to me and wails again, I can hear the rumble getting louder. And what I see after a moment is a whole herd of horses. Very, very angry horses… so, it wan't gathering enegy, it was asking for support. I can feel something wrapped around my leg, something like a…. Chain? Oh Shiva, no. Please… The centaurus then pulls the chain, stands on two legs and uses the chain to smash me to the ground, as the horses gallop I fall under their legs. The last thing I am able to do is to pull out the last of the Phoenix downs I managed to get. After the herd runs into the forest I lie curled up. If I still had the Buster sword on my back, either the back would be broken or the sword. The only thing that granted my survival was that I didn't fight, just let my body fall limp as the horses ran. The Phoenix down works just after that, raising me up The centaurus would be surprised If it had emotions, of course.

I dash towards the monster but it evades my attack by turning and kicking me once again. Then sending a powerful Firaga in my direction. Thank Shiva there's a lot of sand on the paddock so the flames that touched me, died quickly in the sand. I assault the Centaurus once again, before it launches another Firaga, it would be in girl's direction this time. But before it can do a thing, I cut its head off and finish it with a heavy slash that rips the human-resembling part of its body in half.

Then I walk to the little girl just to take my sword, maybe hear „thanks". Even though not many people respect SOLDIERS and treats us like killing machines that just do what they're programmed for.

„Mr. Soldier… are you alright?" she asks, worried.

„Yeah… just dirty and bleeding." I answer „Casual SOLDIER fashion" I add as a joke but she doesn't laugh. Just looks even more worried than before.

„This sword… the one you have on your back. Why didn't you use it, just let it waste here. I bet you would be able to kill the Cenataurus at once!"

„Using things brings about wear, tear and rust. And that's what is called a real waste. Besides this sword is not meant to be used in fight, it is a symbol. A symbol of my honor."

„Honor" she repeats as if she haven't heard this word for decades „Wait… You…" she looks me straight in the eye „ You must be Angeal Hewley!" she jolts up and takes her pocket wallet and gives me it to me

I am genuinely surprised by the fact that she knows my name. Then I look at the money inside… Whoa, that's a small fortune!

„I-I can't take this money" I say. „Keep it, kid"

„No. I mean… it is for my brother, who also is a SOLDIER. Name's Kunsel. Please, give it to him when he comes back from his mission. When he was home he always talked about your famous lectures, Mr. Hewley…"

„Oh, right. If he comes back, I'll give him the money. Watch out for yourself, kid" I then walk away. My words could be harmful for that child but that is the truth. If her brother is a SOLDIER, on a mission she may never talk to him again. This is the truth we all have to accept, SOLDIERs are SOLDIERs, no one will ever be able to change that. We're not as they show us in movies, brave and harsh on battlefield and gentle and caring with sweet girls that pray for our safe return and write like 89 letters to us, neither we are gay masochist that hook up with their mentors or sadistic and tough teachers that hook up with our students and fill their masochistic wishes. We are lone wolves, patient teachers and we can even be friends with other SOLDIERs, maybe also some people could accept a friend like that but basically, we keep our distance.

I walk to the city, searching for the shapeshifters. I can see a redhead girl dressed like a goth that steals something from the market, just to run away by turning into a squirrel. I could chase fter her but I let her live, I want to just forget about this all, for now. Please…

I order a whisky with ice, I need to relax a while, and no, I don't dring whenever I have a problem it's just now that I feel like a drink.

A silver haired man walks into the bar, I'd reckognise him anywhere.

„All hail Sephiroth" I say as I offer a two-finger salute to the General. It is not halfhearted, even if we are considered equal, Sephiroth is the best fighter and is said to be the hero of SOLDIER.

„Thanks, How was the mission. And… Genesis…"

„I told Lazard that he is dead… but in fact he is either dead or a triator"

„I knew he would betray us. And I'm surprised to see you, didn't you join him?"

I look at him, shocked a bit. He really thought I'd betray SOLDIER? I start to lose my faith in people. We drink a while in silence, just casting glances at each other. He knows…? No… I mean, if he knows that Genesis is alive….

„He has to be. Don't forget it's Genesis we're talking about."

Sephiroth has to be right but then it means that we lost Genesis as a friend. Next time we meet, we're enemies. And that's what I am afraid of. I still hope that things will work themselves out, somehow.

The time spent with Sephiroth was okay, we discussed a few important things, also all the time we talked I felt someone watching me, I don't know why one glass of whisky has such an effect on me, I can usually hold my drink, dammit! I walk out of the bar, paying for the drink and bidding goodbye to Sephiroth. I have to go home now, like seriously. While walking down the street i can hear some kind of… whining? Howling? Whining or crying rather. I look down to see a little puppy, it is all beaten up, bleedding. It is in pain… I stop for a while, thinking about what to do, I can't take it and then leave it for the times I am on mission for example, that wouldn't be a good thing to do. On the other hand I can't just leave it! Maybe i can take a few days of something like holiday, I mean shorter working hours, get this little thing to health and then give it to someone? Yeah, that may work. Besides, I've always had a weak spot for puppies…

„C'mere, pup… I'll give you a new home" I say, kneeling down to take it in my hands. I can see that it is afraid but too weak to fight me. „I won't hurt you" I say. It shivers. I decide to take it home, poor little thing. Who could've harm it that much? What kind of monster could do that to a cute little puppy?

Walking slowly i hug the puppy closer to my chest, poor little thing.

I finally reach the house and then decide to take proper care of the puppy, I clean its wounds, wash it carefully, and after everything is rather fine, I hold this adorable creature in my arms, as it licks my face, playfully.

„You have to be hungry, right, pup? Wait for me." I leave the puppy on the couch and see it tlit its head, looking at me. Oh… how cute. Not cute enough to melt SOLDIER heart down but cute anyway.

„I'll be back, soon" I say. And it is the truth I'm back in like seven minutes with a pack of dog food in my hand. I take one bowl and fill it with food, then give it to the puppy.

„Come on, eat… you have to" I say, slowly turning in its direction.

„I don't like dog food" the answer comes.

What I see sitting in the exact spot where the puppy was, is a naked raven-haired boy, all in cuts and bruises. He has its one wolf-like one half-floppy ear and waggling tail.


	2. Chapter 2

No way… just no way! There was NO FUCKING WAY I could possibly offer help to such an abominable creature as a freaking SHAPESHIFTER! I slam my fist to the shower wall, as icy cold water streams down my body. I cannot imagine what could have teased me to do such a thing, I cannot give him to the animal shelter, they'll find out he's a shifter eventually, should I protect him then? My natural enemy? Please… I cannot even imagine it! This is horrible, truly horrible! What have I done, I just wanted to help a stray puppy back to health and what I got? I got a fucking shapeshifter, like the ones I've been trianed to kill ever since I was a boy… Dear Gaia, how does this life repay me for all of this!? First of all I lost Genesis, my dearest friend who helped me out countles times, he was like… like a brother to me! We grew up together, dammit, why couldn't I save him? I blame myself, I cannot blame anyone else… and after my struggle, I get to know that I was cool killing my enemies but it doesn't even matter. Their lives… Life… Life form… This shapeshifter, yes, he is alive and I can't force myself to take his life away… is it because he is a puppy? No, being a child does not grant you innocence, I was eleven when I had to shoot my first shapeshifter. The memories are too much to bear, combied with what is happening now. And the one thought, I failed. I failed, I am failing everithing RIGHT NOW and I will cntinue to fail until I fall… Yes, I lost and then Sephiroth decided to beat me down by admitting that I'd make a good triator in his eyes… Sweet Gaia, tell me why!?

„Why!?" I ask out loud, looking up to the ceiling, each drop of cold water feels like a needle stinging a bit, considering the fact that I'm standing here like this for… an hour already, yeah, time to get out, face the truth. Even if it is hard… no, no, no, no, no, no, no…. I. Am. Too. Damn. Weak. All these times I've tried to be strong like a SOLDIER operative should be. But no, I have no damn idea how to fix this… I messed things up, first of all I didn't save Genesis, then I got SLIGHTLY drunk with Sephiroth and now there's a shapeshifter in my house. And I promised I wouldn't hurt it, I SAVED it, dammit! Nothing goes as it should, ever since Genesis disappeared the first time, my life was slowly starting to fall in ruin. Please, just let me turn back the time and fix all of it, starting from Genesis! I cannot understand why the hell is it all like that!

I want to stay a little bit longer under the cold shower, to have some more time alone with my thoughts, I want to protect my honor, I PROMISED not to hurt this puppy and if anyone gets to know the truth, I'll be screwed. A quick thought flashes through my mind, what if he is different, he's just a puppy after all, and so, if I let him go live in the wild, where the Shifters rule, he'll become a monster through accepting his nature. But there is one thing I could possibly do: train him. If he is still young and doesn't know how to fight I may try to turn him into my ally, maybe even…

NO! What the hell are you thinking, Angeal? I ask myself: It doesn't matter that I PROMISED, right? What maters is that this pup is a shapeshifter, a natural enemy to my species, no alliances, no friendships or training. I have to let him go or kill him, just get rid of this fake adorable creature and get back to my SOLDIER life.

It was all harder than I thought, why? Why did I have to take a stray shapshifter puppy home? Why couldn't it be a normal dog!? Why didn't i sense that something was wrong?

I finally get out of the cold shower as a shiver runs through my body, I take a worn out T-shirt and sweatpants for myself and also some of my old clothes for this shapeshifter, if he has to be in my house, at least for some time, I'll have no choice but to let him. Already dressed, I leave the bathroom and enter the living room, where the puppy, still naked, awaits my return.

„You're back!" He exclaims happily, jumping in his place and waggling his tail „When, when I turned around you weren't there, you know? And, and, and, and I wondered where you could've gone, what could've happened to you….!"

I can see he is like a ticking bomb of energy, just waiting to spread his joy everywhere. Yeah, I'll hate myself for it, I'm sure, yet I cannot deny it: he really IS adorable and I regret thinking like this of him, for we are, well, natural enemies.

„Get dressed at least" I say, throwing my old clothes in his direction. I'll hate myself for it but… a promise is a promise. He is my guest. Shiva, what the hell I'm doing? What am I asking for?

He seems to ignore the clothing I gave him and jumps on my lap instead:

„Will you take me out?" The puppy asks „Please, please, please… I wanna go out!"

I sigh, not only because he is sitting on my lap naked but also because I feel like he is trying to take control over me. I don't know what is his need and what is just his attempt to manipulate me, for… that's what shapeshifters do, as far as I know.

„It's raining." I say calmly, looking him in the eye „You'll catch a cold. Or flu" I put a hand on his shoulder and gently push him away from my lap. Then stand up as he watches me. „Dress up, puppy, please." I say and walk over to thge fridge to see what I have here. Everything seems to be okay to eat for the evening but I don't really feel like cooking tonight. I open one cuboard in the kitchen and take some snacks out. Then I take some not-very-healthy-but-very-tasty drinks, Yeah, a military operative, especially SOLDIER should take PROPER care of themselves, including the diet BUT...

„Snacks!" the puppy shouts as soon as he sees me on the couch „I love snacks!"

I have no time to react when he jumps on the couch, accidentally turning on the TV, in seconds he forgets about snacks and watches the scene on the screen

A beautiful girl dressed in blue is standing in a church, praying when suddenly someone dressed in a SOLDIER uniform falls from the roof, or, for the girl, the sky. She walks up to him, to wake him up and he mistakes her for an angel.

„I'm Zack" he says. I reckognize the actor, actually maybe for his characteristic spiky blond hair, he was trying to become a SOLDIER but failed several times. And now he plays SOLDIER in a romantic comedy. I smirk and skake my head. Maybe it is because I don't usually watch romantic comedies and this shapeshifter has control over the remote as for now but I don't get what is funny in a girl, here introduced as a Cetra, telling her „boyfriend" or rather the boy who she wants to be her boyfriend, that she has 23 „tiny" wishes. Then they do lots of „funny" things like chasing a thief boy around the slums or building flower wagons.

„I love this actor! Cloud Strife…" he says

„M-hm" I respond, I've seen many better actors than him but okay… „By the way, what is your name?" I ask him.

„Zack. Like the SOLDIER that Cloud is playing here… I hate SOLDIER, I'm afraid of them! But I really, really tike this film. Did you know that it is a prequel to The SOLDIER and the Cetra? My second favourite!"

„I see." I say, and remain silent. Geez, why am I chit-chatting with a shifter while watching a romantic comedy? My life seems to be turning into a comedy itself, I just hope that it won't be a romantic one!

„And you, what is your name? Or do you want me to call you „my savior"?"

„Angeal." I reveal.

And…. I hate to say that but here it begins, I am an owner of a shapeshifter AND a First class SOLDIER trained to eliminate shapeshifters. Dear Gaia, I'll develop schozophrenia in no time.

I don't even bother to finish the film, just bid the puppy good-bye and tell him to sleep on the couch. I go to my bedroom and fall asleep. I wonder, what will my life look like from now on. I just hope that things will work themselves out, somehow.

I open my eyes to the morning light and realise that I'm not on duty today… I slowly force myself up, or rather try to. It is a nice morning, I don't feel like getting up right now. Who doesn't like sweet Sunday laziness? Minutes pass and I slowly decide to get up. Everything is as it should, nothing in my morning schedule changed…

No.

As I walk into the living room, my eyes widen. My phone vibrates in the pocked of my sweatpants and the sound tells me that it is from work.

What is worse: Zack is missing.


End file.
